x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peazeract
Welcome Hi, welcome to X-Files Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dana.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoseChung (Talk) 09:10, July 11, 2012 Apparently, I have admin rights but not "bureaucrat" rights on the X-Files wikia. As such I am not allowed to promote people to admin. I had to ask the Wikia people to grant me admin status since Mulder (original founder) is mostly gone at this point. I think I'll put something up on the main X-Files wikia page and mention it at the X-Files Universe about needing a few folks as new admins over here. I know of a few other people who edit it a lot as well (along with sister pages included under this wikia Lone Gunmen and Millennium) and I figure we should grant some of them admin status to better manage all this. As far as I know I am the only active admin left and I would like some help. Let's see who else is interested in being an admin in a week or two and when there's five or more, we take this to the Wikia community people and see about getting everyone admin status at that point. JoseChung 07:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Jose Chung I like hearing that other people are working on this wikia too. Admittedly I haven't been putting as much time in lately. I had been doing long synopsi of the Lone Gunmen and should get back to that with Tango de Los Pistoleros but took a break. Anyway, I appreciate all the help you are putting in here to make this one of the best sites for information about the X-Files series. Yes, I think you have a good shot at becoming an Admin. It just involves posting on a specific part of the wikia community page though I'd like to see if we can get a few more people who want it for that post. Maybe I'd post it myself and list a half dozen or so people who want Admin status, have proven their interest in working on the wikia (this is a big thing for the wikia community administrators), and seek to help me with fixing up the X-Files wikia. JoseChung 16:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Jose Chung Glad to hear you're enjoying yourself with editing on all this. Lots to fix up; too many blank summaries or missing character pages. The Millennium and Lone Gunmen ones were particularly lacking. But Lone Gunmen should be filled in soon, only 3-4 episodes without a synopsis left. I think maybe it would work best if I posted a message on the Wikia Community page with a list and ask them if they would like them to message as well. Basically ask them to promote some people so we have more than one admin. I will post on a few peoples' talk pages about whether or not they are interested. I wish there was an easier way to find potential admins since all I have been doing is checking recent edits and seeing if named editors have a fair number of edits to their names. As such I have 5 people, including you, that would make good potential admins. I will post on their pages today. Just to confirm, you would like to be an admin? JoseChung 22:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Jose Chung That sounds like a good plan for this site. Yeah, I'd like to make this the best source for X-Files lore. I have a vast number of ideas about all that. Like add pages about concepts introduced in the series (like say a page on "Mothmen" linked out of the Detour episode page or "Thread of Evil" from Empedocles) that explain what these things are and maybe link to other websites that describe them in detail. Maybe do something somewhat comedic like my idea of "the Injury Record," which would list each major character's injuries during the series (both Mulder and Scully are shot like a dozen times and I seem to remember Doggett being run down by a car at least twice; then you get into all the fun grey area stuff like how technically the Doggett taken off life support was from another universe...). I doubt I'll enter the fan fic contest this time unless I'm really inspired. The X-Files was so great that trying to write a new story feels real intimidating, like stepping into the shoes of giants. I think I'd have use a new FBI agent who stumbles into something supernatural and asks around the bureau about that guy who used to work there "Spooky" and the redhead who teaches at the academy. Maybe I'll figure it out at some point, been using the long synopsi I make as practice on this site. The Index forum here is almost useless. LanceJiggetts (a possible admin) pointed this out to me a while back. The original creator of this wiki removed the forums so its just a placeholder now. We can use it to coordinate admin work I suppose. Sort of a talk page to address all admins simultaneously or something. I don't know what other good forums there are for the X-Files. Must be some out. If you find any good ones yourself, I'd love to know. Probably post a page here somewhere about X-Files links, though I can't edit the home page which really complicates things. I may try and be promoted to "bureaucrat." Some sort of super admin just so I can do things like that. JoseChung (talk) 20:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung Yes, adding photos was a big priority for me and you can see I probably toss on too many on a lot of the things I've edited. I often find too little text to throw many pictures up... Anyway, capping must refer to capturing images as in screenshots. I know that a few people have the whole series on DVD and could capture images for use on the wikia so I think that is what I was talking about with Azzj. Did you need something specific? You could post a talk list and I could see what I can do. I have the whole series and got quite used to capturing screenshots with VLC player and converting the images into smaller file sizes in JPEG or GIF format. I suppose since the whole series is on various streaming sources, there might be a way to get screen captures that way too. Netflix and Hulu have the whole series I believe. Probably AmazonVideo too. JoseChung (talk) 06:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung Definitely, I hope for the picture count to keep surging up. Unfortunately a lot of the work with them will be making new pages (characters, ideas, settings, etc.) and then we can throw up some pictures. I'm trying to have more than one picture on each character page. Two as minimum but more okay I suppose. What are you using to edit the pictures? Do you have much experience with other image capture or video capture methods? I've started working with the Fraps video capture program as I put together a video about Mass Effect 3's ending, but I'm still new to all that. Just kind of learn as I go with screenshots and video capture. JoseChung (talk) 01:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung I have promoted you to Admininstrator. Use it well. Welcome aboard. Just keep on editing, you have more power to edit now, like deletion of pages put up by random people that have nothing to do with the X-Files (I've seen everything from poems to the same swear word repeated hundreds of times). 17:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung Three things: 1) Good to have the help. Yeah a lot of random crap gets posted and its good to see someone else helping to police that. 2) Only other person who volunteered to be an admin was Renegade 54 so look for their help around here as well. 3) I was looking at your edit for Alberta Pfeiffer and trying to figure out how you made a hyperlink in the photo description. The Byers link is broken and I was trying to fix it. (Byers' page is John Fitzgerald Byers rather than just John Byers) So how did you do that? Incidentally, I should look into the Lone Gunmen pages. It seemed like one of them had two and maybe we should delete one after we make sure it doesn't have any info the other lacks. JoseChung (talk) 05:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Jose Chung Nah, I couldn't find a way to do a redirect like you mean. In that if you typed it into the search box it would automatically redirect you. It looks like the previous admins just used hard and soft redirects (http://wikimarkup.wikia.com/wiki/Redirect) which aren't the same. Probably something in the coding we could do. I've been trying to figure out how to edit the main page template. Its a bit out of date and could do with some new links (those needed article pages it links to are incredibly outdated, I should update them with a list of missing summaries or merely remove those links). Any ideas on how we could edit the template for the main page? It doesn't come up on the standard list of template files. JoseChung (talk) 04:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung I like the idea of changing the logo. It is pretty lackluster right now. That could easily be done? Template for the main page is pretty good except for the part above the boxes with those outdated links and Mulder's original introduction speech could be updated. I like the poll. We should be doing things like that here. I liked the third season best (has so many of my favorites like Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose, Nisei & 731, Revelations, War of the Coprophages, Pusher, Hell Money, Jose Chung's From Outer Space, Quagmire, Talitha Cumi) but its hard to rate them. The way I see it the X-Files started out with the Alien Conspiracy mythos being better than the Monsters of the Week but both of those were excellent. It was just the conspiracy was so damned good in the beginning. After season 5 or 6 (probably after the movie which was right after 5), the conspiracy side goes downhill and the monsters of the week are better. The conspiracy just isn't as good after that point (probably because the movie reveals most of the key secrets) but its still pretty good. The early seasons just set the bar so very high that its hard to live up to that level again. JoseChung (talk) 19:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung Ironically, the deaths of various characters that made the danger Mulder and Scully were in feel more real also weakened the story somewhat. Deepthroat and Mr. X getting killed off removed very interesting characters that made the conspiracy more gripping but their deaths fit. Its just it had the side effect of weakening the alien conspiracy story line over time. I know how to change the logo. I looked around for a while and found it under theme designer under my tools. I'm not sure if you have it as admin or if only I have it as bureaucrat. In any case, it can be text which is what it is set for now, or a picture can be used. So, do we want to just have the X-Files title image you used but edited to have Wiki in it in similar lettering? Once its uploaded I can change it (I'm guessing only I can see "Theme Designer" under MyTools. I'll have to think of more ideas for us to do. I would like to add a link page that sends people to some of the other X-Files websites out there. X-Files Universe and the one with Transcripts of the series at the least. For now I'd like to mostly just improve and add content. I'm altering those pages linked off the main page about where we are missing content. Hopefully some folks will actually notice those and add some stuff. JoseChung (talk) 19:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung I'll make the wordmark. I recall you put a link to an image in an earlier talk section. I'll look it up and alter it. I have a bunch of "Horror" fonts I downloaded that could be the "Wiki" text added in. I'll pick something legible but cool looking. Maybe I'll take a look at some Sci-Fi fonts too. Yeah, the Wanted and Needed pages are way out of date. Mulder was the last one to mess with those I think until a day or two ago when I messed with one of them a bit. As such the lists are incredibly out of date. I'll look through our episodes and see which ones are still missing summaries or whatever. I figure a finished summary also has pictures and hyperlinks to character pages, actor pages, etc. I had a list of which ones were done or not but made it a year back so a lot of them are filled in now. Resist or Serve is the playstation 2 game? I have it but haven't gotten around to playing it yet. I have the ancient original X-Files game too though. Features Mr. X, Black Oil aliens, Mulder, Scully, and Skinner among others. It was from that nice era in gaming when they didn't do CGI cinematics but instead did cinematics with live actors. I kind of miss that idea in gaming. I should check out that book. It sounds good. That was part of what I loved about the X-Files. They had a lot of science and realism in their fiction so it felt believable. Its the Stephen King style. Make everything so detailed that when supernatural things happen, it feels completely plausible. JoseChung (talk) 20:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung Updated the wanted pages link page. I filled in most of the later seasons summaries (started with the later stories so I'd have golden seasons to watch and summarize later) but seasons 1 through 5 are missing quite a few now. Also notice the updated Wikia logo. I kind of like font for the "Wikia" part, looks really different from the blockish letters in the rest of the logo in a good way. Going to try and work on a page or two a day. A synopsis is a lot of work so I'd do one of those weekly or something. You get a lot done and feel I should try and keep up with you to some degree on adding content. Best game with actors was Dark Forces 2: Jedi Knight. Excellent story with divergant paths and cinematics; check those out on youtube or something. Evil ending was a little better than Good. I'll have to check out Heavy Rain sometime (if its on more than just the PS3). Definitely right on another X-Files game. Could have the equivalent of a season of the X-Files in one 50 hour game. Maybe one main storyline that forms the backbone of the game but allow for monster of the week stories interlacing that. Probably set it long before they left the X-Files. Yes, I'm working on two videos for Mass Effect. One on the endings and one for the series as a whole. It was an amazing sci-fi universe for two games and most of the final one. Well developed tech, alien races, characters and so forth. Choices were important, dialog game mechanic was great, and the gameplay was fun. The ending was a crime against the rest of the series and is probably in the top 10 bad endings in novels, television, movies, games, plays and all other mediums of storytelling. The problems were vast: A last minute character appeared talking about how we could use the Deus Ex Machina behind him to change the galaxy and how the central villains for 3 games were actually misunderstood while it wore the form of a child its minions (the central villains) had murdered at the beginning of the third one. We were forced into one of three endings after 3 games of lots of choices and lots of possibilities. The endings show ambiguous cinematics that gave more questions than answers and were so bad, BioWare was forced to make updated endings that filled in the dozens of plot holes they had created in only 10 minutes. The endings were also clearly stolen from the game Deus Ex and applied to the end of Mass Effect despite being like putting Blade Runner at the end of Indiana Jones. I could go on. There were so many problems and a lot of it stems from the fact that the head writer and lead project manager cut all the other writers out of the final sections. They avoided peer review and made an ending that did what they wanted it to do while ruining an entire franchise. JoseChung (talk) 04:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung I don't know how to do the chat feature but I'll look into it. I'm thinking it might not be that key with various X-Files fansites have chatrooms but I'll keep it in mind for a while. Might still be worth pursuing. Good, the Erlenmeyer Flask not having a summary is a particularly bad gap in what we are missing. Alien mythos and perhaps one of the five most key episodes. I mean its the death of Deepthroat and is a tv meme. "Trust...no one..." The other bad gaps are The Blessing Way, Paper Clip and the two Reduxs. Maybe I'll watch Blessing Way and Paper Clip in the next couple weeks and get those. That added content from the book would be nice in Erlenmeyer Flask. Does that book mention the "Wow!" transmission from Little Green Men (Season 2 Episode 1)? When I saw that in an episode once I thought it sounded genuine and sure enough it was! It stands as one of the best proofs of alien life to this day. Yeah I like Millennium a lot. Partially because Frank Black deals with serial killers and it actually has the dark serious tone needed for it (its not CBS's Criminal Minds or CSI or something where they crack jokes while dealing with some poor girl cut into pieces). My favorite episode is "Somehow the Devil Got Behind Me." Its about four demons having a conversation about humans. Its comedic, inciteful, and tragic all in the same episode. The demon who explains that you don't have to do anything to the humans (they destroy themselves) is my favorite. I think that everyday about our society and how dead it is. Yeah, we could go with Wiki. It would take very little to edit it. I open the file, erase the "A" with a black brush and done. I just figure Wiki is usually the term with Wikipedia while Wikia would fit with this being Wikia. Has Wiki become a term for encyclopedia in web speech or does it still imply a specific website (Wikipedia) still? Ultimately the issue there is this: If you type X-Files wiki into google, you get the X-Files at wikipedia. If you type X-Files wikia into google, you get us. Now this brings up an important issue: How can we make sure wiki could lead them here? We could change internet key words so we come up in searches for wiki also. I do see a link on X-Files wikipedia to us (Mulder must have set that up years ago) but I'll need to look around more there. Its starting to look like every wikipedia episode also links to our episode page so wikipedia might be leading folks here well enough. That link says this is the X-Files Wiki and Mulder did have the text set up that way. I should probably change it then. I would just like to lead more internet searches towards us rather than wikipedia and others in the long run. Any ideas on that? Mass Effect's collapse has a myriad of reasons but a lot of it falls on those two writers and pressure from the producers (EA Games). Resident Evil like, huh? Do they actually fight zombies in that? Is it that close to Resident Evil? JoseChung (talk) 18:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung Yes, this is a much better source for X-Files information than just wikipedia. I'll look into connecting with the various fansites like X-Files Universe and make sure we get a page of links (maybe I'll take it onto the Main Page) so we are reciprocal. This wiki is better visually and has more info than most; that is why we get plenty of visitors but I think we could still improve the numbers. I'll check around to see if I can see how many visitors the site gets in a day, week, month, or year. Nice set of photos for Chinga. I really like that one. The first time I saw it and all those people started clawing their eyes out, I was like what the hell is going on here? Are they actually zombies? Or like alien zombies? (Oh if it is an important story element I suppose don't spoil it for me; like the zombies are controlled by nanorobots or alien parasites) Yeah I saw that the Lone Gunmen, Skinner and others were in the game with Duchovny and Anderson. Sounds like a really good game. I'll have to check it out, working on Resident Evil Revelations at the moment. JoseChung (talk) 05:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung I don't have any recent systems to be honest. Ancient Sega Genesis, old Playstation 1, and Playstation 2 as the most recent system I have. I should probably get some of the others but I mostly PC games. Lots of games appear on PC too though. Really?!? I didn't know that about Chinga! It does have a Stephen King feel. I didn't notice until you mentioned it. Yeah, I usually pick good pictures for the summaries. I think about the best scenes or notice a really good lighting condition or something. Kind of like that tattoo parlor store front window in Never Again. Though I picked a shot of Scully in front of it in daylight instead of a better picture of that window at night in the opening. The red neon lights really made a stunning color effect. Did Tarantino ever get to direct or write any of the episodes? I have trouble favoring one or the other of the team but I do like Mulder a little more. Scully being skeptical goes on a little too long. I mean the skeptic versus the believer aspect is key to the show but after a while it gets really weird that she is still so skeptical. Kind of like Je Souhaite where Scully says something like, "I thought I saw an invisible man," and Mulder lets the biggest groan ever. Like he was saying, "C'mon Scully! This is getting ridiculous!" One of the most brilliant things about the X-Files is the basic concept allows them to do so much. Two FBI agents investigate unexplainable phenomena. They get to investigate ANY strange phenomena rather than being restricted as they are in other series (Supernatural, Fringe to some degree, and a few others) so they weren't stuck just looking for aliens. Anything could come up. Aliens. Monsters. Spirits. Humans with strange powers. Places with something wrong with them (the boat in Dod Kalm or the giant mushroom on that mountain). That gave them a great range of the kind of stories that they could tell. Later seasons aren't as good because the writing weakened some and they lost Duchovny but I actually like Doggett and Reyes. John Doe is one of my favorite episodes oddly enough. Something about that memory draining guy and the idea of re-learning a tragic past but still wanting to know it since its your identity... Yeah, that's classic. Really late in the series but still golden. Yeah I always liked that Scully was complex like that. A woman of science but also of faith. Reminds me of my old boss. Prominent hydrogeologist but had faith too. As I understand it, she had been born blind in one eye and a faith healer cured her with a touch. Ironically it was a mixed blessing. Having never seen out of that eye, her brain had trouble processing visual information coming from that eye, so they had to re-blind her in that eye. Weird story to be sure. Doggett and Reyes are definitely good, the real problem with the later seasons is probably the whole Scully's miracle child William is too over the top. Too bad on Tarantino but its awesome that King works on lots of television series. I've seen the Walking Dead, just the first season. I actually kind of dislike zombie stories. Somehow they strike me as too implausible. I know, I know, lots of strange things in the X-Files and other series but its just zombies always bug me about how they don't get crushed by the military. Drones. Tanks. Cluster bombs. Nukes. Helicopter gunships. Flamethrowers. Only scenario where I could see zombies winning is if they were up against cavemen or medieval people. There might be a movie in that. The end of the X-Files series felt like they needed to do something with the invasion but if that became what the third movie is about it might be little too action hero oriented. More Terminator than X-Files. But maybe they'd do something good with the invasion idea. Maybe we should make a Third movie entry about some of the general announcements. I'd link it to the main page. Yeah, the second movie was okay but not what it should have been. It had some moments but it was kind of just an overlong monster of the week episode. I like your point there about Scully wanting a normal life and having a negative view on what work they did with the X-Files. I mean what they did saved a lot of lives over the years and destroyed the Syndicate among other accomplishments. Their work was looked down on by the FBI but was invaluable work. She should appreciate it more. We can hope the next X-Files movie will be good. If they are going with the mythos, it does have a better chance of being great. Monster of the week doesn't work as a movie as well. 04:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung My pleasure....this is who we are, haha.Roedecker (talk) 13:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Just Visited your wiki IT IS GREAT !!!! I saw that your wiki doesn't use infobox templates on i'm happy to help you with that. Are you ok with that ? BTW. i'm Wikia Staff but it is not official business i just love X-file --TomekO (talk) 07:38, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Been a while since I checked in with you. How's it going? JoseChung (talk) 02:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC)JoseChung We have a new major contributor named Lowrider. Helping to add things fast. It looks like Mulder (original founder of the X-Files Wiki) has returned as well so the site should be changing a bit faster. Yeah I figured you were busy with school. No worries. I was just concerned I hadn't replied to some of your messages on my wall. They weren't ringing a bell as familiar. I was worried I'd just ignored a few or I wasn't receiving e-mail notifications anymore. JoseChung (talk) 05:28, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Jose Chung